Slow Night
by muhXcookkie
Summary: “You’re asking me for advice on dresses?” Sasodei one-shot, fluff


The gentle pitter-patter of rain echoed softly in his ears. Sasori closed his eyes; his head rested snuggly in his arms. He began tapping his foot against the metal bar under the 'Check-Out' desk he was currently at. It was a slow night.

Sasori Akasuna. Age twenty-four. He currently worked at a large, fancy department store. Night-shift of course; who wants to be working when a bunch of air-head girls are constantly flirting with you? Anyway, he was stationed at the counter nearest the front door. A few people were doing there last-minute shopping before the store closed for the night.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Sasori looked up to see a young blonde looming over him. "Yes Ma'am?" He gently pushed himself up.

An angry look imminently crossed the blonde's face. "I need your help." Words spoken slow but powerful.

"With?" Sasori got up and walked around the counter, ready to fallow the blonde.

"I need a dress for my Aunt's wedding, but I can't find anything that I think will look good on me."

"You're asking me for advice on dresses?"

"Are you going to do your job or not, _Sasori_?" The blond crossed his arms as he read off the redhead's name tag that was positioned perfectly against his light grey button-up shirt.

"I do have the right to refuse service to anyone I choose." The blonde turned to walk away. "Kidding. Come on the dresses are this way."

----------

Sasori put several dresses on the hooks inside the dressing room. Thinking that his job was done, he was about to walk back to his position when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to _do my job_." He said the last part in a teasing tone.

"No, you're going to stay here and tell me which dress looks the best on me from a guy's point of view."

An I-can't-believe-this look claimed Sasori's face, but none-the-less, he sat down on a bench opposite the dressing room stall. "Whatever you say Blondie."

"It's Deidara!"

"Like I care." Sasori said shrugging.

----------

The first dress was a pale blue strapless gown that went just passed his knees. It was sleeveless though, which Deidara hated, but it was a lovely ash-blue color.

When Deidara showed Sasori, the redhead shook his head.

"No?" Deidara asked.

"No, it makes you look fat. Not to mention, you have absolutely no chest to hold up the dress with."

Deidara growled and turned back into the dressing room.

----------

The second one was an off-white, very slim, form fitting dress, and…it had sleeves! The hem fell just above his knees and the sleeves were only about two fingers thick. Deidara liked this one a lot more, aside from the color.

Again, Sasori shook his head.

"Why?!"

"It's not flattering. You're already so skinny; you need a…curvy dress."

----------

The third was a pastel orange, slim around the top, but flowy around the bottom dress. Deidara constantly spun around in circles. It was hard for Sasori to get a good look at it, but even harder for him not to let out a chuckle; Deidara was so childish.

"Show me the other ones and we'll keep this one in mind."

----------

The next one was a full-length gown that hung on his shoulders. It was another off-white dress. Deidara automatically hated it.

"No."

"No."

----------

The final dress was a black one that had the slip reach just above his knees, and had a sheer cover going just past them. The waist had a dark blue band-type-thing around it, adding a bit of color.

"I like this one too. It's flowy."Deidara smiled.

"Then get both. You can wear the orange one to the wedding, and this one to the reception."

"I don't know if I can afford both though. Especially because I would have to buy _two _pairs of shoes as well."

"Then I guess I'll have to pay for them."

Deidara spun around to see a smirk on Sasori's face. "I can't let you do that!"

"Like I need your permission. Come on, we need to get you accessories and shoes and whatever it is you need."

----------

Sasori put all of Deidara's newly-bought stuff into two giant shopping bags.

"Need help getting to your car?"

"Was that really a question?"

"Mmmm…nope." Sasori picked up the two bags and fallowed Deidara to the blonde's car.

Once they were put away, Deidara thanked Sasori. "You know…there's one more thing you can help me with."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Sasori questioned leaning against the trunk with his arms folded against his chest.

"I kinda need a…date…for the wedding and, well-"

"I'd love to go." Sasori cut in.

"Really!?" Deidara's eyes lit up with glee.

"Sure."

"Thank you so much! Here," Deidara got a pen from his car and wrote his number on Sasori's arm. "Call soon 'kay? I need to tell you when and where it is."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Sasori bent down (Deidara's sitting in the front seat of his car) and kissed the blonde's cheek. "You know you never told me you were a guy."

With that, Sasori turned and walked away.

To be continued?


End file.
